1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of compensating for an error, and more particularly, to a method of automatically compensating for an error and a transceiver system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to an increase in an interface speed, when data is transmitted and received between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit, a signal distortion occurs due to a connection structure and jitter.